


Heart's Desire

by 1MissMolly



Series: The White Room Club [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Bondage, Dom John Watson, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated Q goes to his favorite BDSM club to his favorite Dom, The Doctor, (Not that Doctor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

Heart’s Desire

 

 _Damn James Bond, why does he keep doing this to me,_ ’ thought Q as he slammed the file down on his desk. Q had been at his work station for seventeen hours straight listening and aiding Bond through his latest mission in China, when the agent purposely removed his ear piece and went silent. He was off mission again.

This, of course, was after he forced Q to listen to him seduce and sleep with the mark’s wife. Q stood at his station in the middle of the crowded TSS and listened to James’ soft words and heavy breathing for three hours during the assignation. He had muted the comms so only he would be eavesdropping in on James. The young man listened to every word James whispered into the wretched woman’s ear. Silently, Q stood transfixed by the groans and grunts of James as he plowed the woman into the sheets. Q swallowed and tried to remain professional when his entire being wanted to be that disgusting woman instead. The minions standing around Q had no idea of how desperate he was to be under the control of James as the man fucked him senseless.

After James went off mission, Q became frantic. He shouted for more satellite relays of the area and a search for nonexistent CCTV cameras. After he berated the third tech, Tanner intervened. The director of Q Branch was order to go home and rest for twenty-four hours. No contact with Q Branch until he was rested and refocused. Q tried to argue the point, even trying to agree to stay in his office and away from the ward room, only to be told to leave or be confined to Medical for forced bed rest.

Q stormed off to his office and was now shoving files into his messenger bag. He slipped his lap top in, disregarding whether or not he crushed any of the documents. He verified he had closed all open programs on his computer and shoved his chair into his desk so hard it bounced back, and rolled into the wall.

Tanner had ordered a driver to take Q home as soon as he left the tunnels housing TSS. The man, tall, broad and never speaking a word or even smiling, deposited Q not in front of the building but actually marched the young genius up to his front door. Q was fuming by now. He knew there was no way he would be able to refocus. He made his decision and quickly dropped off his messenger bag and changed his clothes.

He hailed a cab and gave the address of a house in Kensington. The cab travelled the streets quickly but Q sat on the back seat, his leg bouncing uncontrollably, desperate to reach the destination. The house held a very special club, “The White Room”, which Q had been attending for several years. In fact, he had been a client of the White Room before reaching the position at the head of Q Branch. It was one of the few places that still knew him by his real name. When Q started working for MI6, he was not only glad to find out that his favorite club was permissible, but that Psych had listed it as one of acceptable locations for stress release. That MI6 had verified the employees with background checks and limited access to certain information. Q would never in a million years let Psych know that he indulged in the White Room, but he was relieved to know he wouldn’t be in trouble for going there either. 

The cab stopped and Q quickly paid the driver and stepped out onto the curb. The White Room Club was indistinct from any other house on the fashionable street. The slim white pillar of the front door framed a marine blue door with a brightly polished brass knocker. Q realized he had never seen anyone use the knocker, instead moving immediately to the intercom system. He depressed the buzzer and waited.

“Yes,” a pleasant young female’s voice came through the speaker at him.

“Peter Davies.”

Silence for a moment then the door was opened by an attractive woman, maybe early twenties, in a blue sheath dress that matched the same color as the door. “Welcome, Mr. Davies. So nice to see you tonight.”

Q, Peter Davies, followed her into the foley of the house. Another woman, late thirties sat behind a cherry Queen Anne desk, smiling at him.

“Good evening, Mr. Davies, we weren’t expecting you.”

“No, I realize I don’t have an appointment, but I was hoping I could be seen.”

She looked down at her tablet and scanned a page. She smiled and looked back up at Q. “Actually, the Doctor had a last minute cancelation, he would be able to see you if you like, or is there someone else you would like to see?”

“No actually, I prefer the Doctor. Thank you.” Q’s shoulders relaxed. He was going to get to see his favorite Dom.

“Kelly, please take Mr. Davies up to the Doctor.” The younger woman led Q up the polished wooden steps to the first floor, down the carpeted hall to a large oak door. She knocked three times but did not wait for an answer. She smiled at Q and left.

“Come,” the male voice was neutral and calm. Q opened the door and stepped into a room that could only be described as a dungeon. The walls were painted a medium brown, the floor unpolished wood. In the center of the room were three different apparatuses for restraint. A Berkley table, a padded gymnastic horse and a metal x-frame, all bolted to the floor. One wall displayed a selection of whips, crops and paddles, the opposite wall had a variety of dildo’s, vibrators, and plugs. The track lighting in the room highlighted the three restraining devices, while leaving most of the room in shadows. In the back corner was a stuffed chair, a small table and a reading lamp. There sitting in the chair was the Doctor.

Q laughed the first time he had looked over the menu for the White Room, the names of the various Doms and Subs available for the clientele. The name “The Doctor” stood out to Q, but he was then surprised to see it wasn’t a Tennant or Matt Smith look alike, but a man was dressed as a soldier in a lab coat. Q was intrigued and booked a session with the Doctor, only to find he really meshed well with the dom and afterwards only went to him. Q had been seeing the Doctor now for just over a year.

“Peter, I wasn’t expecting you for another week or two.” The doctor said as he closed his book and stood up. He was wearing what Q like him in best. Scuffed tan Army boots, desert fatigues and a tan Army issued t-shirt. The rooms of the White Room were quite warm, so the Doctor dressed for work space not for the climate outside. In the tan t-shirt, the doctor’s shoulders were exposed. Q could see the lines of muscle and sinew that would not be obvious in street clothes. Q did not know the doctor’s story but he could tell that the man had been in the military at one point. For no other reason because of what the skimp t-shirt also could not hide. The star pattern of a gunshot wound on the left shoulder. Not just a gunshot wound but one from a high powered rifle. The type used in combat. The same type of weapon that gave the mirror image wound to James.

Q cocked his head to the side as he regarded the doctor’s scar. The mirror image to James’ scar. Maybe that is what has happened to Q, he had fallen through the looking glass and sought out the wounded soldier in here he could not find in the outside world. Was the doctor a substitute for James? They were both military, both wounded. Both had known pain, and judging by the look in the doctor’s eyes, they both knew loss. Both men had the same blond hair now flecked with silver. Both had the deep tan from time in the desert, a tan that would never fade with age. Q could tell, the doctor was someone to have on your side in a fight and someone loyal.

Yes, Q had fallen into the rabbit hole and found the one master in London who would give him what he wanted but could never have. James Bond dominating him. 

The doctor walk up and stood in front of Q and looked up at him. “Well, how can I help you tonight?” Without thought or hesitation, Q collapsed to his knees in front of the man. 

“Please sir, I need to go deep tonight. I need to submit and forget.” Q’s head was bowed and his voice shaky.

“Go undress and return.” Q rose quickly and retreated behind a paper screen. Behind the screen was a chair, a coat rack and a small table. He removed his glasses and set them on the table. Hanging his coat up, he undressed quickly and set his clothes on the chair. He returned to the doctor and kneeled again.

The doctor was standing at parade rest. “Now, again tell me what you want?”

“Please sir, I want to submit, I want to go deep, to forget the real world.”

The doctor started to slowly walk around the kneeling man. He knew what Q’s hard limits were. Part of belonging to the White Room required the clientele to update their likes and dislikes at least every six months. But the doctor heard something in Q’s voice that made him want to be very clear on what Q wanted.

“Whips, flogging?”

“Yes.”

“Canning?”

“Yes.”

“Clamps, restraints?”

“Yes.”

“Penetration”

“Yes.” The response was soft.

“Anal, oral?”

“Anal.” This was new.

“Safe word?”

“Vista.”

The doctor stopped circling Q and stood in front of the young man. “Look at me.” Q raised his face and stared at the doctor. The older man let his hand softly stroke down the side of Q’s face and gently pressed his thumb into Q’s lower lip. Then he suddenly slapped the side of his face, Q rocked back from the impact but remained kneeling. “What do you really want?”

Q regained his submissive position and looked up in to the doctor’s face. “I want to only be here and not in the real world. I want to forget the disappointment out there. The pain. I want you to fuck me so hard I hurt as I walk out of here. That I can feel you for rest of the week to ground me.”

The doctor smiled down on Q. “Yes.”

He turned away from Q, as the young man bowed his head. The doctor went to setting his tools on a small trolley. When he was done he returned to Q. “Wrist.” Without looking up, Q raised both hands, palms up and held his arms straight in front of himself. The doctor slipped thick leather cuffs on that were padded to prevent bruising. He then walked behind Q and slipped a black satin blindfold over Q’s eyes. It was no more than a sleep mask with an elastic band but it was a snug fit and helped ground Q.

The older man grabbed Q by the hair and pulled him up to his feet. Helping him by lifting his shoulder. Once on his feet, he shoved Q forward hard, right into the x-frame. Q’s chest slamming into the cross pieces. The doctor spade his palm across Q’s shoulder blades while pulling his left arm up and attaching the cuff to the frame. He repeated the movement for the right arm, then kicked Q’s ankles apart. Returned to the trolley and took the two ankle cuffs to completely restrain Q. Sweat started to glisten across Q’s skin.

Next the doctor walked around to the front of the frame to face the chained man. He dragged his nails over Q’s chest and across his nipples. Q hissed and jerked back. The doctor repeated, then lightly brushed his thumb over each nub. Enticing the tissue to pebble and lift. When Q’s nipples were raised, the doctor slipped clamps over each. Adjusting the tension of the clamp so as to cause pain without damaging the tissue underneath. The small silver chained that joined the two clamps, he slipped into Q’s mouth. Then, the doctor pushed back on Q’s forehead with his index finger. Q stretched back and increased the pull on his nipples. He moaned into the pain and bucked his hips forward. The blond looked down to see the young man’s cock slowly filling. A small smile creased the doctor’s face.

The doctor pulled the trolley closer to the x-frame and he pulled on two non-latex examination gloves.  He smeared one with lube as he grabbed one of numerous clamps he had. He leaned into Q’s back and started whispering into Q’s ear.

“Something has happened to bring you here tonight. Something important. A secret.” He attached the first clamp to the soft tissue just inside the point of Q’s hip. “Tonight you are going to tell me your secret.” He attached the second clamp the matching place on the opposite side of the boy’s body. Q shook his head. “You will be screaming the answer to my question before I’m done with you.” The next clamp snapped shut on the tender tissue of Q’s inside upper arm. As the jaws closed, the doctor slipped a lubed finger into Q’s arse. Peter bucked and moaned. “Yes Peter, I will know your secret.” Q shook his head again. The doctor’s finger twisted in his arse as the next clamp bit into the flesh of the inside thigh. Q’s breathing started to come in short pants. The doctor started fucking Q with the finger as another clamp was closed. By the time eight clamps had been attached, two fingers were stroking across Q’s prostate, and the young man was trying to lean back and take more of the doctor’s fingers into himself.

Q felt the doctor remove his fingers and then something blunt and broad started to breach the ring of muscle. He bore down as the thick anal plug was pushed in. The doctor rocking it back and forth till Q moaned and his thighs start to shake. Then with a solid violent push, the doctor seated the plug in Q’s arse. Q pushed forward trying to move away from the violation but was trapped in his restraints.

The sweating young man heard the footsteps of the doctor move away toward the wall with the whips and paddles, then slowly return. He tensed waiting for the first biting sting of leather. He was so tense in fact when the doctor lightly tossed the flogger over Q’s shoulder, the young man jumped and groaned, expectantly. The doctor laughed. He repeated the gentle strike on the left shoulder and leaned forward again. “You know what I’m going to ask you. You know what secret I want the answer to.” Q lifted his chin and pulled the chain attached to his nipple clamps. The next gentle strike from the flogger was between Q’s legs. The soft suede leather strips caressing his engorged member. Q moaned and sagged in his cuffs. “You will scream your secret to me.”

 The next strike was not gentle. Blazing white pain shot across Q’s nerve fibers as the flogger connected with his arse. Q bucked forward searching for some friction for his cock. He started humping the air. The next strike was higher than the first, then the flogger travelled up Q’s back. Each strike hard and biting. Each slightly higher than the last, till the doctor reached just under Q’s shoulder blades, then he travelled back down over the already reddening skin, stopping at the point where Q’s thighs met the curve of his arse.

Q felt the man move up close behind him. “Peter tell me . . .” A hand rubbed over his abused skin. “Tell me about it.” He felt the handle of the flogger rub down the crease of his arse. “Tell me your heart’s desire.” With the last three words, the doctor tapped the handle of the flogger hard against the plug in Q’s arse. Q lifted his chin again moaning.

He heard the doctor move away but not far. The sound of the flogger dropped, then the sound of stretching leather. The blonde moved to the front again. He dragged the leather tongue of the ridding crop down Q’s right cheek. “I want you to tell me the name of your heart’s desire. The one who pushed you into my gentle arms tonight.” He dragged the crop across the clamps on Q’s arm making the young man groan. Then moving back into position behind Q, the soldier did not waste time and started pelting Q’s abused arse again. “You know you want to tell me Peter. I know you want him to be the one doing this to you.” Another smack from the crop and Q was rocking hard in the restraints, wanting anything to give his throbbing prick some relief. Q moaned and bucked with each hit. His muscle tense, his body slipping into euphoria.

“I will know his name, Peter. You will tell me the secret.” Now the doctor had changed positions to bring the crop down at a different angle. Q back was bright red now. The young man was shaking hard in the restraints. The soldier hit the crop right across the top of the plug, vibrating it deep into Q.

Finally, he bucked hard and could no longer stand. His knees caving and collapsing. Q hung from his wrist, taking most of the strain in his shoulder. The doctor stopped and gently petted Q’s head. “Yes Peter, I’m here. You are doing very good, but we are not done.” Q nodded and tried to stand back up. He braced his knees and groaned as he straightened. The older man set the ridding crop down and opened a small ice cooler on the trolley. He picked up a jagged edge piece of ice and dragged it across scarlet lines running across Q’s back.

The young man hissed but tried to push into the burning pain, chasing the sensation. The soldier laughed softly, as he let the ice move slowly down the man’s back. He then released the first clamp and set the cube over the area as the hot blood rushed in. Q began panting hard, feeling his limbs start to float away. His mind start to quiet and blank out everything but what pain or pleasure the doctor was willing to give him.

“Yes Peter. Very good. Soon you will tell me all about your heart’s desire.”

Q’s whole body now moved has he breathed. All the clamps were gone, even those from his nipples. His skin felt like it was on fire and the simplest of touches would be excruciating. His cock was now dark and angry red.

The blonde walked behind Q and grabbed the plug. He started twisting it back and forth. Q arched his back into the movement.

“Please sir. Please fuck me.” Q’s words more of breath than a whisper. The doctor removed the plug as Q moaned at its absence.

Then he felt a larger object being inserted. This one was going deeper. Q grunted as it was being pressed into him without regard. “Yes Peter, I want to know the secret of your heart’s desire. Who do you want to be fucking you now?” The dildo was slid in about 13 centimeters. The doctor started to withdraw it only to push it back in again. Q bit his lip. “Tell me Peter, does he know how you feel?” Q could feel the dildo twist and rock in and out of him. “Do you want him buried deep in your arse?” With that, the doctor shoved the additional 13 centimeters of the dildo into Q. The brunette screamed and arched back.

“Yes! Yes, fuck me!” Q shouted. The doctor started pounding the dildo in and out of Q’s body. When Q relaxed and dropped his head forward on to his chest, the doctor smiled a wicked smile and flipped the on switch to the lowest setting. The vibrator start shaking inside Q’s clenching hole right over his prostate. Q moaned and his knees buckled again.

“Stand up Peter and let hear his name.” Q worked his legs back underneath himself and stood up. After he took a deep breath, the blonde increased the level on the vibrator.

“Please my cock, oh God, I need . . .”

“You need to tell me you name of your heart’s desire. Who do you want fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk?” The doctor started to brutal pace into Q. He set his free hand on Q’s shoulder to maintain control of the boy’s body. “Tell me and I’ll let you come. Tell me and I’ll let him fuck you.”

Q bucked and moaned in the restraints. The memory of James grunts and groans from having sex came back into Q’s mind. He need to hear those same sounds in person. He wanted to be the one responsible for James making those sounds.

“Tell me Peter, tell me your secret.”

“James! Oh fuck James, fuck me, fuck me!”

The doctor turned the vibrator onto its highest setting and grabbed Q’s weeping prick. Just five quick jerks and Q’s cum was shooting across the floor and pooling in front of him. The doctor turned the vibrator off but kept fucking Q with it slowly, as Q came down from his climax. The older man wrapped his free arm around Q waist as the brunette collapsed again in the restraints, the doctor not even asking him to right himself.

“Very good Peter, I’m so proud of you.” He gently removed the dildo and stoked Q’s side, lifting the younger man to loosen the restraints holding his wrist. “Peter you need to stand for a moment so I can free your legs.” Q grabbed the cross joint of the x-frame and held himself up as the doctor unhooked the ankle cuffs. Then the doctor sat on the floor pulling Q into his lap. Q curled up shaking like a small child. The doctor gently removed the blind fold then slowly started stroking his fingers through Q’s hair and lightly down his side. “You are so very gorgeous when you go that far down. Thank you for sharing it with me.” The doctor reached over and pulled the soft warm blanket off the trolley. He carefully wrapped Q in the blanket never once loosing contact with the young man’s skin. Together they sat on the floor as the doctor gently rubbed Q’s shoulders and back for several minutes.

“Tell me, does he know?” the blonde asked.

“No,” Q voice sounded so young and lost.

“You need to tell him, you know.”

“I can’t.” The doctor’s spine stiffened.

“Is he gone?”

“No, he just doesn’t see me that way.”

The doctor took a deep breath. “I felt that way about someone once. Two years ago. I didn’t have the courage to tell him. Now I can’t.” Q turned to look into the older man’s face. “I didn’t and now I can never tell him. Please Peter, tell him. Not for him but for you.”

“I don’t think I have the courage either.”

“I’ve seen your courage, Peter. You can tell him.”

Peter curled back into the blonde’s lap burying his face in the soldier’s neck, and together they sat on the floor just feeling each other’s warm. Finally, Peter started to stretch his long legs out and straighten his back.

“I should be leaving now. Thank you for seeing me tonight.”

“Any time Peter.”

The doctor helped Q to stand and the young man went to get dressed. As he tried to lift his leg to pull on his pants, he realized the doctor took him at his word. Q would be feeling this session for several days. He really wouldn’t be able to walk out of the room straight. Q came back around the paper screen to see the doctor cleaning and caring for his equipment. He wished his other blonde soldier would be so diligent with his equipment too.

“May I see you in two weeks?” Q asked.

“If you need too. I do enjoy our time together.”

Q nodded and then turned to go. Pausing he turned back and looked the doctor in the face. “I know it is against the rules, but may I have your name, your real name.”

The doctor gave a small sad smile and nodded, “It used to be John.”

“I will think about what you said. Goodbye John and thank you.” Q left, silently closing the door. John returned to his clean up, hanging the flogger and the riding crop back up on the wall. Wiping Peter’s cum off the floor. When he heard the door open behind him. Looking up at the clock on the wall hidden in the shadows, he knew it couldn’t be another client, he would be leaving in fifteen minutes.

“Yes, who is it?”

“John?”

The voice was deep and round. It filled the room and bleed into the blonde’s body. He had heard it in his dreams and felt it in his bones. John turned to look at the tall man framed in the door way.

“John, I’m back.”

“Sherlock?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the truth is out, I really enjoy writing smut. Comments welcome.


End file.
